


This known universe and all others that exist

by Cadetwyrm



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, as in the biology of aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/pseuds/Cadetwyrm
Summary: Jim gets a rather... interesting message from Spock. He thinks its a fluke but can't help but wish it was for him. It takes the idiot a while to be convinced it actually is.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 318





	This known universe and all others that exist

**Author's Note:**

> So I found the text Spock uses on a tumblr post and it sounded too much like him to pass up. Ended kinda lamely sorry.

Beta shift was dragging along as the Enterprise made her way through the stars. They were between missions and delegated to mapping some new edges of Federation territory and Jim was dying of boredom. He was slouched in his chair, eyes glazed and hand holding up his head on a perched elbow as he watched the stars pass the ship in the view screen. 

He glanced around at his crew. Uhura was listening intently for any signals, hand pressed against the device in her ear with her focus on her console. Sulu and Chekov were busy mapping as they controlled the ship's flight path, keeping her steady. Scotty was even up here, working under a console that had been giving them trouble. And finally, Spock, who was bent over his console, taking readings of the various stars and planets at they passed.

Jim maybe let his gaze linger a tad too long on his first officer's backside, taking in the slight curve of his back as it lead into his round, well defined ass. He looked back to the view screen, frowning. There were regulations about fraternizing with the crew, and Spock was with Uhura. While he was a known rule breaker-Or bender-He was also a good enough man not to get in the way of a relationship, especially when it involved his friends.

He jumped a little as his personal communicator beeped with a new message. He opened it, taking a moment to notice he had fifteen minutes left of the current shift then could finally seek out the warm embrace of his bed. Then he noticed a message from Spock. He glanced at him, but he was still working away. They never really communicated over text before. So he opened the message and when he read it he nearly choked.

_In the deepest, calmest hours of the night when you have naught but your own company, I hope my image fills you with bliss._

He waved off the concerned glances from Chekov and Sulu, coughing a little. “Inhaled some spit.” He lied, but was glad when they returned to work.

God, who knew Spock was such a romantic? He must have accidentally sent the message to him instead of Uhura. So he put away his communicator and tried not to think about it for the remaining minutes of the shift.

They were all relieved in groups, and Spock and him were relieved together so they shared a lift ride down to the level with their quarters. Jim glanced at Spock, who stood straight, hands folded behind his back, in all his vulcan glory. He wondered if the ever perceptive alien had noticed his mistake. If he had he made no mention of it.

They walked together in companionable silence when the lift opened, to their respective quarters, which having a connected bathroom, where of course next to each other. “Good night Spock.” He said as he tapped in his code.

“Good night Captain.” Before he could tell him to call him Jim off the clock, the Vulcan had disappeared behind his door. So he just sighed and entered his own quarters.

Once down to his boxers, Jim flopped back on his bed. He thought back to the message. It was deep in the night, calm, and he was alone. Despite knowing the message wasn't for him he couldn't help but letting a hand slide down his chest.

It wasn't the first time his first officer's visage had entered his mind during more... carnal acts. It probably wouldn't be the last either. He couldn't help himself. His dark eyes, his powerful hands. He let his free hand move up to his throat, bringing back memories of said strong hand wrapped around his throat, as he reached his shaft and began stroking himself to full hardness.

He wondered if Spock's chest was hairy or smooth, what his cock looked like, wondered if it would turn a deep green with arousal, what it would taste like. He thought about worshiping his first officer's body until he broke the vulcan's shields and made him cry out in open pleasure.

Jim gasped out as he started stroking faster. Would he be on bottom or top? Would he make love, slow, methodically, gently? Or would he let loose and fuck him rough lost in his own need? Both sounded good to Jim, so good that he game within minutes, biting his lip to stifle the moan clawing out of his throat.

He felt a tad guilty as he kicked off his ruined boxers. He always did after nights where he thought about Spock. But orgasms dulled the feeling, allowing him to quickly fall into a calm sleep.

***

Kirk was glad he thought enough to put on a new pair boxers and tee shirt before entering the bathroom as he found he would be sharing it with Spock this morning, who had clearly already showered and dressed into all but his science blues. “Good Morning Mr Spock. You're usually up and gone before me.”

Spock paused in his morning grooming, eyes snapping to Jim and nose flaring as if scenting the air. But Jim wasn't given enough time to read the look in those brown eyes as his face returned to it's normal, unreadable state. “Captain. I find I have... slept in.” There was a hint of frustration in his tone.

Jim laughed. “How unlike you! Maybe you should go visit the good doctor and make sure you're not ill.” He moved to the sink by his door and began to prepare to brush his teeth.

Spock straightened more than before, clearly offended by the idea. “I would disagree, I see no logical reason to visit Dr McCoy over a simple... lapse in control.”

Jim chuckled around his toothbrush, splattering a few drops of foam on the mirror. They were quiet as they each groomed themselves, shaving in unison at one point. Then there was the matter that Jim with still sticky under his clothes.

Could Spock smell it? He did that thing with his nose earlier. Jim had to hold back a shiver at the thought, pushing down his arousal as he turned to Spock. “As much as I love your company,” Spock raised a brow in his direction. “I gotta piss like a race horse and hop in the sonic shower.” The eyebrow raised higher.

“A human has a far smaller bladder than an Earth horse.” He pointed out

“It's a turn of phrase, Spock.” Jim said with an amused chuckle.

“Indeed.” Spock nodded and turned to the door to his quarters. “Enjoy your morning, Captain.”

“Call me Jim!” But the Vulcan was gone. Jim sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. His guilt for his feelings was beginning to build up again now that the object of affection was gone. Well, nothing he could do at the moment so he shucked his clothes and continued his day.

Jim was in the rec room, slouched in a chair and fiddling with his personal communicator as he read over Spock's message. It was the only message he had gotten from Spock in the time they've worked together. It must have been a fluke. He sat up straight and snapped the device closed as Bones sat across him, setting some coffee down.

“Whats on your mind, kid?” He asked knowingly, sipping at his cup.

Jim shook his head and pocketed his Comm. “Just bored to death and waiting to start Beta shift.” It wasn't untrue.

But his friend glared. “I know that look Jim. You want something you can't have.” They both looked towards the door as Spock and Uhura walked in, the Vulcan holding some sort of stringed instrument. “Or... Someone.” He added knowingly as he watched Jim's face.

Jim felt himself flush and turned to glare at Bones. The light sound of music filled the room, along with Uhura's beautiful voice, singing what sounded like a love song in some other language. He took a long drink of his coffee before answering Bones. “He's taken. And my First Officer.”

Bones snorted into his cup. “Like you've never broken the rules before. And he and Uhura are just friend now.”

Jim felt his eyes bulge. “What? Since when?” He hissed out. And how did he not know? It was his damn crew!

His friend shrugged. “As far as I know, almost since this whole five year thing started.”

The scrapping of Jim's chair as he stood suddenly caused the music and singing to falter. He looked around and saw all eyes on him. Including those calculating brown ones. Normally he wouldn't mind the attention, but right now he felt like a trapped animal.

“Jim?” Bones leaned and touched his arm, sensing his distress.

But Jim's mind was racing. He fled the room, nearly knocking Scotty out of his chair in his haste.

***

Jim knew Spock knew something was wrong. He was avoiding looking at him all shift, answering questions in short one word responses or noises of acknowledgment. He even got so lost in thought that the crew nearly had to yell to get his attention at points.

When his relief came he nearly sprinted to the lift. His stomach sank when he saw Spock had joined him, but thankfully so did a Yeoman. 

“Captain.” Greeted Rand. “If I might say Sir, you seem stressed. Maybe you should visit Sickbay.” 

Jim glanced at Spock, who was standing with hands at his back as usual, eyes straight ahead. He then gave a smile to the Yeoman, who smiled back, twirling a bit of her hair.

“That sounds like a great idea.” He agreed. He could run off and relieve some stress by drinking with Bones. He didn't work again until next gamma shift so there was plenty of time to nurse a hangover. Another excuse to avoid the Vulcan as well.

Her level came and she got off, giving the two men a wave as she went on her way. “Medical.” Jim commanded as the lift doors closed.

But almost as soon as the lift started its decent, Spock reached over and hit the emergency stop. “Spock, what do you think you're-” He gulped as he was crowded into a corner by the taller man.

“Captain, you have been acting strangely this shift.” Spock's dark eyes bore into him, pinning him without even touching him.

Jim swallowed a lump in his throat, almost squirming under the gaze. “Everyone... has the off day.” He supplied with a half shrug and shaky smile.

Spock tilted his head in the way he did when he was thinking something over. Usually illogical human behavior. “You seemed accepting to my message this morning in the bathroom. You still had dried seminal fluid under your clothes.”

Jim turned bright red. Yup. Spock had smelled that. He opened and clothes his mouth several times. “You actually meant that text for me?” He said, unbelieving. Spock nodded.

“Indeed... Jim. Uhura assured me such a gesture would be appreciated by you.” He said, and slowly reached a tentative and to brush is knuckles against the bright red cheek, making his hand look positively pale.

Jim laughed. Uhura, who he had assumed was still with Spock, was helping the Vulcan seduce him. But once it faded, unease took its place. “What about regulations?”

Another tilt of the head, and an eyebrow twitch that seemed to ask, 'really?' “You are not one to adhere too strictly to such things. And I am not apposed to... omitting information.”

Jim swallowed and nodded. “I... I don't want to... ruin our friendship.” He added as a last ditch effort to push the vulcan way. As much as he had dreamed and fantasized about this, he was a broken man, hanging on by the threads of his friendships and his crew. Spock and Bones were the strongest.

Spock looked ready to sigh in frustration at Jim, but instead tilted his head up. “Jim, I can assure you nothing in this known universe and all others that exist will ever break our bonds.” He leaned in closer and Jim held his breath.

When their lips met there were sparks. It just felt right. All doubt left Jim, and he threw himself at Spock, arms eagerly wrapping his neck and pulling him close. Spock reacted in kind, strong arms wrapping around his waist. Jim could do this forever.

But the universe had other plans as the Comm in the lift chimed. Jim reluctantly pulled back from the vulcan and cleared his throat before answering.

“Everythin' okay in there? You've been in there for a while with no emergency call.” Came Scotty's concerned voice.

“Yeah we're fine, Scotty. Just had to stop for a little... Talk.” Jim assured, giving a playful glance to his first officer the engineer couldn't see. “We'll start the lift up again.”

“Aye Captain.” There was confusion in his voice but that was the end of the call. 

“Should we return to our quarters for the remainder of our... Talk?” Spock asked as he fixed the front of his uniform. Jim nodded and started the lift again, bright grin on his face.

“Excellent Idea.”

***

Spock sat patiently on the captain's bed, watching Jim as he nearly tore out of his uniform. He had waited too long for this to take things slow. The nature of the job, and his uncertainty in the relationship meant they might not get another chance. 

“You're entirely over dressed.” He pointed out to the vulcan as his length sprang from his boxers, already glistening with precum.

“Facilitating.” Spock stood and began to calmly undress, which frustrated Jim to no end. He even took the time to neatly fold his discarded clothes. “I have become familiar with human female anatomy but have yet to be acquainted with male.”

Jim gave a wry smile. “Guess it's your lucky da-” He cut off, jaw going slack as Spock removed his underwear. Damn he was a thick son of a gun. And a deep shade of green. Oh and double ridges? Jim was practically drooling.

Spock raised a brow but before he could speak, Jim pushed him back to sitting a dropped a little too eagerly to his knees. “I'm getting acquainted with yours first.” He said in the voice that meant no arguing. 

“Very well, Jim.” Spock agreed with a small sigh through his nose. But then he sharply took a breath in as Jim took him in his mouth eagerly. The blonde looked up with his playful blue eyes, as he took him deeper, licking between the ridges. This got a shudder and hands in his hair.

Jim pulled back off, getting a whine, though he knew Spock would never admit it. “ You ban be rough. I like it rough.”

“I do not wish to hurt you Jim.” Spock looked genuinely concerned.

Jim shrugged. “Bones can patch me up.”

A deep growl came from the Vulcan and he possessively tugged on the blond hair, getting a surprised, but pleased yelp.

His blue eyes grew mischievous. “Jealous Spock? What a human emotion.” Jim teased, earning another tug that he moaned at. “You know, In the Academy Bones and I would get real drunk and fool ar-”

In a blur of motion, Jim was suddenly under a very heavy, growling Vulcan, who pinned his legs together and hands over his head. “You will cease speaking of past mates.” His eyes were dark, nearly black. “You are mine.”

The last statement sent a pleasant shiver down Jim's back. “Now we're getting somewhere.” He grinned and bared his neck. Spock took the invitation to mark him up. He bit hard at first, which would surely leave a mark, before it slowed into gentle sucking and nibbles. He rocked his hips down, causing their dicks to rub together pleasantly. Jim was wanton in his noises, gasping, moaning and grunting. 

Jim couldn't follow time's passage any more. It felt like they had just started, and that they had been there forever. But his cock was rock hard and he was starting to get impatient.

“You gonna... ah... fuck me some time tonight?” He asked, voice shaking with need. Spock pulled back, looking over his handy work of reddened splotched and teeth marks. Then another growl, this one pleased. He started to turn Jim over but the blonde stopped him. “I... I wanna see your face.”

Spock considered this with a tilt of his head, but soon nodded. “To feel your pleasure is to double my own.” Jim didn't quite understand what he meant by that. Some touch telepathy thing he was sure. Before he could ask for clarity, two slick fingers pushed into him and he moaned. When had he lubed up?

Spock's eyes glazed over, sighing pleasantly as he moved and stretched with his fingers. Jim's eyebrows shot up. “Your fingers are sensitive huh?” He asked. 

The Vulcan nodded. “Indeed. They are... our most... psi sensitive...” He let out a shaky sound, almost a moan. “As well as touch.”

He discovered Jim's prostate, causing a cry of pleasure from the captain. He was shaking in seconds from the persistent teasing, having to grab Spock's wrist to get a break.

“Jim?” Spock's eyebrows scrunched in concern, probably worried he had hurt him.

“Just...” Jim panted. “... close. But I wanna... I wanna cum with you inside.”

The vulcan relaxed and nodded. “Are you sufficiently relaxed?”

Jim nodded eagerly and whined reluctantly as the fingers pulled out. But soon the double ridged head of Spock's delicious cock was pressing in.

Jim was shaking again by the time he was fully seated in him. “Fuck... Spock... damn... biggest I've ever had... monster cock...” 

Spock seemed pleased but confused by the compliments. He slowly raised his clean hand to Jim's psi points, questioning in his eyes.

Jim nodded eagerly. “God, yeah... do anything for you...” He continued to babble, not even sure what he was saying. He heard Spock say something softly but couldn't make it out passed his own voice.

And then his mind was full. Full of pleasure, admiration, affection. It reminded him of Prime Spock, but different. And it was perfection.

He pushed as much pleasure and affection he could at the presence in his mind. He could feel every inch of Spock's skin as if it was his own. Then Spock started thrusting and he was gone.

They were moaning together, though the vulcan's were softer and more controlled than Jim's near screams. He was demanding it harder, faster, more through their link and he could feel the vulcan happy to oblige.

They came together, maybe a perk of the meld, but either way it was amazing. The mind slowly receded, and Jim felt himself reaching towards it, but the fingers left and he felt suddenly empty despite the cock still deep in his ass.

“Spock...” he let out pleadingly before he could stop himself. Fingers traced his chin in a vulcan kiss, and a human one was placed on his lips.

“We will bond.” The vulcan said reassuringly. “Our minds crave it. But we mustn't force it.”

Jim blinked up at him, before yawning. Wow that took it out of him more than normal sex. He was ruined for the vulcan, he knew it. “How do we do that?”

Spock's lips twitched in a smile. “Continue to meld. It will form on its own.” He explained, slowly pulling out of his lover slowly. 

“Is sex required?” Jim rolled onto his side as he watched the vulcan get up and retrieve a cloth to clean them both.

“No.”

“Shame.” Jim grinned up at Spock, who gave his own approximation of a smile in return.

“However, the more physical contact, the stronger the bond will grow.” The vulcan curled up behind Jim, holding him close to his warm chest.

This. This Jim could truly do forever.


End file.
